The invention relates to an electric power generating system for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an electric generating system for an electric vehicle for charging electricity to batteries by utilizing wasted power in driving the vehicle.
In a gasoline engine car, an electric generator is connected to an engine and is always operated for charging necessary electricity into batteries as long as the engine turns over. In an electric motor car, however, the electric generator cannot feasibly be connected to an electric motor for moving the car due to energy consumption-reproduction rates between the electric motor and the electric generator. It is preferable to find another energy source for generating electricity in an electric car and for charging the batteries to prolong battery life in each usage. Many techniques have been proposed in this regard.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 139,049 filed on Apr. 10, 1980, now abandoned, an electric power generating system is disclosed utilizing inertial rotation of a drive shaft and vertical movement of vehicle suspensions. The system mechanically transfers or changes superfluous movement into rotational power and thereby charges the electrical generator. The system effectively operates to thereby generate electricity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,487, an electric power means for a vehicle is shown in which an electric generator is operated by vertical reciprocating movement of the vehicle's wheel axles. Namely, two cylinders having pistons therein are situated between each axle of the wheel and a body of the vehicle so that the pistons receive vertical movement of the wheels and transmit fluid to a pump through a pressure tank to thereby rotate the generator. Rotation of the pump winds a spring. When rotational power is stored to a certain level in the spring, the generator is rotated by the power reserved in the spring. The power means utilizes the pump to wind the spring. Since it relatively requires a great deal of power to rotate the pump, fluid from the cylinders is stored in the pressure tank until enough pressure is obtained therein, and then the pump is rotated. Accordingly, the generator is rotated only periodically, and it is therefore impossible to obtain enough electricity for a vehicle. Energy efficiency of the power means is not good.
A shock absorber drive unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,204, in which vertical movement of the shock absorber is mechanically changed into rotating power for the generator. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,559,027; 3,939,935; 4,032,829; and 4,113,047 all disclose related structures and techniques as stated above. In these patents, vertical movement of suspensions of the vehicle is directly changed into rotating power for the generator. These techniques will be satisfactory so long as each mechanism is utilized independently. Namely, the techniques in these patents cannot be combined with other power for operating the generator because magnitudes of superfluous power that is produced are different and power cannot be easily accumulated for rotating one generator.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an electric power generating system utilizing superfluous power.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electric power generating system as stated above, in which superfluous power is efficiently accumulated to rotate one generator.
A further object of the invention is to provide an electric power generating system as stated above, in which the generating system operates by an inertial force when the vehicle moves as well as by vertical movement of vehicular suspensions.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.